The Fallout Situation
by FanFictionFan9876
Summary: Sequel to the Inflexibility Paradigm. Penny and Sheldon return home. How will everyone react. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"Have you guys heard from Sheldon?" Leonard asked, placing his tray carefully on the table before sitting down.

"No. Why?" Howard queried.

"We haven't seen him for nearly a week. I'm starting to get worried."

"Hasn't he emailed you?" Raj asked, and Leonard shook his head.

"Maybe he went back home to Texas?" Howard muttered.

"Why would he go back to Texas?" Raj pressed, and Leonard shook his head again.

"I've got no idea. He hasn't had a falling out with any of us..." Leonard sighed, running his hand through his hair. He picked up his fork, and pushed his meal around the plate.

"Have you phoned him?" Howard inquired.

"Yeah," Leonard replied. "But, he hasn't picked up. I don't know what's wrong?"

"He'll be back. Don't worry. He's probably gone home, and will be back when he misses his work."

Leonard picked up his full tray and stood up. He headed to the bins and cleared his tray. He put everything away and headed out of the canteen.

Slowly working his way through the labyrinth of corridors, he found Sheldon's office. He reached out and opened the door. The door swung open and revealed an empty room. He slowly walked inside and sat in Sheldon's chair. He sighed loudly.

He slowly swiveled around, stopping after looking at the whiteboard. It was blank but, he could see a vague outline of something previously scribbled on it. He stood up and examined the board more closely.

Reaching down he picked up a marker, and slowly traced the outlines on the board. When he was sure he was done, he stepped back and took in the sight. It had Penny's name plastered over it, and equations surrounding it. Down the bottom of the board, a single word was etched in large lettering. Omaha.

"What the...?"

**XXXXXXX**

Sheldon's eyes snapped open. Sunlight was streaming into his room. He sat up, and looked around him. His room from Texas surrounded him. He pulled the covers off himself and swung his legs off the side of the bed. He pushed off the bed, and into a standing position. He padded out of the room, and down the stairs into the kitchen. He saw his mom, sat at the weathered table.

"Good mornin' Shelly, did you sleep okay?" Mary greeted him. Sheldon nodded and sat down at the table. "Where's Penny?"

"I have no idea, mom. She's probably still asleep." Sheldon replied flatly. He reached out and grabbed the glass and jug of juice in front of him, and poured himself a glass. He brought it to his lips, and poured the fluid into his mouth. He gulped it down and carefully put the vessel back on the table. Mary handed him a plate of toast. Sheldon looked up at her thankfully. He grabbed a knife, and scrapped some butter off the stick in the center of the table.

He expertly scraped the butter back and forth over the toast. When he was finished, he grabbed the preserve. He opened the jar, and was about to scrape some out when he stopped.

He put the jar back and, wordlessly, moved his plate over. Standing up, he headed to the bread bin and withdrew two, fresh, pieces of bread. At that moment, Penny appeared. She shuffled into the kitchen. Sheldon pointed to the spot where he had left the toast. Smiling meekly at him, Penny sat down and picked up a piece of toast. Mary stared at Sheldon.

"Shelly?" Mary asked. Sheldon looked over at her. Mary looked pointedly at Penny and then at him. Sheldon glanced at Penny, and then at his mother.

"The bread hadn't been toasted to the right consistency. I heard Penny coming down the stairs, and assumed that she would be interested in toast. I merely buttered it, and handed it over."

"But, Sheldon I have never seen you give food away," Mary insisted. Penny looked up, confused.

"Mom, I merely calculated that the toast was to the liking of Penny. She has a tendency to put crumbs inside the butter. I cannot stand that, mother."

Mary stood, dumbfounded. The telephone rang, pulling her out of her reverie. Sheldon had busied himself with making fresh toast, and Penny had started to eat again. The telephone stopped ringing, as Mary reached it.

About to walk away, the set rang again. Picking up the receiver, Mary glanced at the clock.

"Good Mornin', Cooper residence," Mary formally greeted the pseudo-intruder.

"Hello, Mrs. Cooper. It's Leonard."

"Leonard? Why, hello dear. How are you?"

Penny and Sheldon looked in the general direction of the hallway, when Mary had said Leonard's name. A look of fear was etched over her face, and Sheldon's was emotionless. She glanced at him, and could tell he was worried.

"Sheldon? Why would Sheldon be here, Leonard?"

They sat tensely, waiting for the conversation to unfold.

"He's not here dear. But, you tell him to telephone me when he gets home, right!" Her voice was stern, and it was followed by another long pause.

"All righ' then," Mary drawled softly. "Goodby' Leonard."

They both heard the click of the receiver being put back, and Mary's footsteps getting louder.

"We know who it was, mother," Sheldon informed her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Shelly! I told you not to listen in on my conversations. It's rude!" Her voice was filled with faux-stern words, which didn't convey as much as they should've to either Sheldon or Penny.

"Mom, I only heard your side of the conversation. It was a little difficult to ignore, especially after you mentioned Leonard."

"Shelly, I realized that you and Penny here, need some time before you go back to Pasadena. I simply bought you more time."

"Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome, Sheldon." Mary smiled down at her son, and placed a feather light kiss on his forehead. He instinctively pulled away, and returned to his toast.

Mary left the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Halfway up, she stopped, and slowly sat down on the step, so she could hear Penny and Sheldon's imminent conversation.

"What do we say, Sheldon?" Penny whispered, worry etched into every syllable.

"What do you mean Penny?" Sheldon replied, nonchalantly.

"What do you mean, what do you mean?" Penny said incredulously. "What are we going to tell people back home?"

"Is it any of their business? You are single, I ended my relationship with Amy. Mutually free from relationships, we decided to embark on one together."

"Sheldon..."

"Penny, I envision a scenario, in which a couple of people maybe indignant at our budding relationship, however, they have no basis on which their argument stands."

"Leonard's going to feel betrayed. And, what about Amy?"

"Amy realizes that I was unhappy in the relationship I had with her. She may not be happy at the fact, but she understands it. As for Leonard, I can tell that he will, as you say, feel betrayed, but you broke up with him."

"Yeah, but..."

"Penny," Sheldon voice was comforting to her, as he sat beside her. "Don't friends support their friends' decisions?"

"Sheldon, it is a lot different, when it's our situation. I doubt Leonard and Amy will want to be friends with us, when we get back."

"Then we don't go back. I can telecommute, and you can find a job, wherever we decide to settle."

"Is that the Sheldon Cooper version of us running away together?" Penny grinned at him slyly, and he shuffled in his seat.

"It could be interpreted that way, yes." Penny's grin grew wider.

"Do we run away Sheldon, or do we go home?"

"Home."

**XXXXXXX**

"Sheldon's not in Texas, with his mom. I checked his office, and there are a load of equations on his board, and the word "Omaha." He's gone after Penny." Leonard panted heavily, leaning on the door for support. Howard and Raj were sat at a desk chatting, when he had burst in.

"Leonard, there is no way Sheldon would run off to Omaha, for Penny. He's in a relationship with Amy remember?" Raj reminded him. Leonard nodded and sat down next to them.

"Why would he write down all of those equations and the word "Omaha" and not do anything about it. He's disappeared as well."

"Sheldon will be back. He's probably got lost or something."

"He's got GPS on his phone."

"Leonard, there's no need to worry. Penny and Sheldon will be back."

**XXXXXXX**

"Sheldon where are you going?" Penny called.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to visit Mee-Maw," Sheldon replied, as he closed the door.

Sheldon briskly walked down the street, a light breeze cooling him, in the hot sun. He walked, without stopping, until he reached a large house. It was secluded, within the confines of a suburban street.

Opening the white, wooden, gate, he walked up the neatly kept path among the flower beds, and walked up the steps onto the veranda. He rapped his knuckles on the door smartly, and waited.

The door opened to reveal Ida.

"Hello, Mee-Maw."

"Shelly?" Her voice was filled with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I need advice."

"Sheldon, you rarely come to your Mee-Maw for advice."

"I don't know what to do."

"Come in, Shelly."

Ida stood aside, and let Sheldon inside. Pictures of him and his siblings, along with his parents, and other relatives adorned the walls and picture frames, atop cabinets and tables.

He slowly made his way to the kitchen, and Ida opened the cupboard. Opening a tupperware bowl, she placed three cookies onto a plate and opened the fridge. She poured him a glass of milk, and placed them in front of him.

Sheldon gave her a look of thanks, as she sat down.

"What's the problem Moonpie?"

"I don't know what to do about myself and Penny."

"What do you mean?" Ida asked.

"Penny asked me if we should "run away" or go home. I voted for going home, yet, I feel a sense of impending doom. I don't want to hurt my friends, Leonard and Amy, yet I want to be with Penny.

Being with Penny makes me happy, like a new, fresh comic book being added to my collection; but my friends will feel betrayed if they find out about us."

"Are they your friends if they don't support you, and your choice to be with Penny, or her choice to be with you?"

"Mee-maw..."

"Answer the question, Sheldon." He was taken aback by her firmness. Her normally smiling face had hardened. He fidgeted in his seat.

"Well," he started, but was interrupted by her hand on his arm. He stared at it.

"It's a "yes" or "no" answer."

"No," he whispered, barely wanting to admit it.

"Go back to Pasadena, Sheldon. I have never seen you so happy. You don't always show it, but Penny makes your eyes sparkle, in a way that I've never seen before. Even when you were doing your science-y stuff, I could tell something was missing. Not now. Even George and Missy are missing their twinkle.

Sheldon you are precious to me. Now every grandparent and parent will say that they don't have favorites; so this doesn't get mentioned to anyone!" Sheldon nodded, meekly.

"George and Missy have always been able to stand on their own two feet. While you are all independent in your own way, you have been the one, who has needed a little hand now and again. You're a genius, and a physicist, and whatever you wanted to do, you've done it. First your mother, and then myself, we tried helping you, but you always seemed to be standing still.

As George and Missy have been so independent, you became my favorite. I want to see all my grandchildren succeed, in whatever they do, but you more than anyone. Penny doesn't give you a hand up. She helps you along. I know you think that this nonsense, but, there is only one person for everyone. Your grandfather was the only person for me. Penny is the only person for you. I heard about your "relationship" with Amy. I could tell you were appeasing her and your friends.

I spent time with Penny. She is a kind, gentle soul, who despite herself, loves you. She knows that you can be crabby, and antagonistic and annoy her. She still loves you. She thought she loved Leonard, but she didn't. She merely realized that she was trying to replace you, with him. I didn't work. All of the times that they were together, it didn't work.

Sheldon. They will accept you and Penny, if they are your friends. If they don't, then they aren't your friends."

Sheldon open his mouth to speak, but Ida cut him off.

"And, if they don't accept you two being together, then I know that all you need is each other."

Ida smiled at him, and patted him on the arm. Sheldon nodded,and finished the last cookie. Swallowing the last vestiges of milk, he put the clear plate and glass in the dishwasher.

"Sheldon, running away with Penny, will only hurt you both in the long run."

**XXXXXXX**

"We have to go home, and tell them," Sheldon said. Penny was sat at the end of the bed, looking up at him.

"What about Leonard and Amy?"

"They will understand," he replied.

"If they don't?" Penny pressed.

"Then they aren't our friends. I've been told that friends support their friends' decisions." Sheldon stated it, emphatically. She nodded and stood up. She pulled him into a hug, and he slowly snaked his arms around her.

"Let's go home!"


	2. Chapter 2

Penny's eyes snapped open. Birds were tweeting and the faint sound of trees rustling in a light breeze, which ruffled the curtains slightly, filled her ears. She snuggled down in the bed and sighed contentedly. Dreaming of staying in her current position forever, a raised, yet muffled, voice disturbed her.

"President Siebert. I am ill. I cannot be blamed for not wanting to spread my contagious state to any other person at the university...

I realize that I don't sound unwell, however, I have a fairly private issue, that I don't wish to discuss...

Well, Dr. Hofstader wouldn't have seen me, as I didn't want to alarm him. I have temporarily moved out of my apartment. I am willing to telecommute, until I feel it is safe for me to return...

President Siebert, considering your near ecstatic cries of joy the last time I proposed the telecommunication of my work, I am surprised you don't approve of it now...

Professor Siebert, I refuse to attend the university until I deem it safe to both myself and fellow academics..."

Penny sat up and pulled the covers off herself. She rolled out of bed, and padded to the door. She opened it softly and sneaked to Sheldon's room. Sure to not make a sound, she pressed her ear to the door.

"Professor Siebert; I don't know how to make the any clearer. I don't care what you want me to do. Feel free to class this as a vacation or even a sickness leave. Don't pay me even. I don't care about the money. I will return to work when I am ready. Goodbye."

Sheldon sighed loudly.

"Penny, please don't eavesdrop on my conversation. It is most rude."

Penny stared at the door, confused. She was sure he hadn't made a sound, yet he knew she was there.

"You might as well open the door and come in," he called.

Penny opened the door slowly, and saw his look of slight annoyance mixed with mild expectancy of her to have been eavesdropping.

"Who was it?" Penny asked cheerily.

"Penny, you full well who it was. Professor Siebert was protesting my lack of appearance at work today."

"What time is it?" She asked, worried.

"Ten twenty three," Sheldon recited, looking at his watch.

"What are we doing today?"

"I have no idea," came the reply. "Professor Siebert isn't expecting me back until the start of next week, and no work until then."

"How about you show me around your hometown. It seems... Nice." she finished, lamely.

"Quaint, stuffy, monotonous and backward would be more apt descriptions," he muttered, bitterly.

"Doesn't matter. You can still show me around, Sheldon. Maybe its changed since you left." Sheldon scoffed audibly at the comment.

"Doubtful," he said, contempt filling every syllable. "This town is as backward, God-fearing, and cloying as when I left. I hate it here."

"Sheldon. I want to see where you grew up. You saw where I grew up..." Penny tailed off, a hopeful tone to her voice.

"Hardly. I mainly saw your family home. I never saw the vast majority of the place of your childhood. I merely watched it flash past as I was driven around." He absently placed his phone in his pocket. Penny sighed, annoyance owning the simple exhalation of breath.

"Sheldon. I. Want. You. To. Show. Me. The. Town." Her voice was lower than usual, but not enough to be threatening. He looked at her, curiosity pouring out of each pore on his face.

"Fine," he muttered, caving in. "Though I must warn you beforehand. This town is unremarkable in all aspects. There is nothing of genuine important to me, bar the fact is it the location of my grandmother and mother's homes. I suggest you get ready."

Sheldon walked out the room briskly. Penny flashed him a grin, before disappearing into her room. Appearing briefly, she darted into the bathroom. Sheldon shook his head slightly, marveling at her ability to dictate him.

Walking into the kitchen, Sheldon sat at the worn table, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He started taping, when he heard a door open, and a different one close. He focused on the screen and continued to type.

Penny appeared soon after, fully dressed and ready to leave. Sheldon looked up at her, put his phone back in his pocket and stood up. Following her out of the house, he ensured that the house was secure before setting off.

They walked in a contented silence. Penny reached out and entwined her fingers through his. He instinctively pulled away, but Penny didn't let go.

Reluctantly pushing the thoughts of germ accumulation from the front of his mind, he relaxed and slowly clasped Penny's hand. Penny smiled up at him, and he returned it.

It was a little odd. It was a lot softer than his other smile, which was commonly know to all at the "Batman Smile," yet it was still a little forced. Penny chuckled.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. We have time to soften that smile."

**XXXXXXX**

Leonard was sat in his office, when President Siebert barged in.

"President Siebert?" Leonard asked in surprise, jumping out of his chair. "How can I help you?"

"Dr. Cooper is currently on holiday. He will not be back until next week. Du to my conversation with the man earlier, I believe that his is somewhere. He tried to tell me he was ill, but I could tell he was lying."

Leonard nodded, dumbly. Siebert gave Leonard a curt nod in return, before leaving. Sitting back down slowly, Leonard took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead slowly. He sat in his chair, mulling over the few days. Penny had left. Sheldon had disappeared. Possibly to find Penny. Questions spawned inside his mind, with few answers accompanying them.

Glancing up at the clock, he noticed the time. Lunch had come and gone. It was nearly time to leave. Packing his things into his bag, he left the building.

The drive home was uneventful for Leonard. He remarked, inwardly, that he actually missed Sheldon's games. The rides had been a little dull. Music filled the air with sound, but little presence.

Parking the reserved bay, he climbed out. He shuffled to the apartment building door, and headed to the mailboxes. Opening it up and finding nothing, he locked it back up and slowly started the ascent to the fourth floor.

Upon reaching the third floor, he heard voices. Continuing up a floor, he stopped at the sight of the building manager and a tall man. Taller than Sheldon, and much wider, with presumed muscle tone, in a smart suit; he seemed to be viewing the apartment vacated by Penny.

Leonard looked at the floor and quickly slipped into his apartment. Closing the door behind him, he fell back onto it. He slowly slid down into a sitting position, and rested his head on his crossed arms. He sighed heavily.

"What's going on?"

**XXXXXXX**

"This was your school?"

Penny smiled as she looked over the gate at the depressing building. A grey/brown color scheme, clashed starkly with the plush greenery surrounding it. Sheldon nodded.

"Yes, for a couple of years. I was quickly placed at a college level. I waited here, until my application was accepted. Longest two years of my life."

Bitterness filled his voice yet again, and Penny frowned at him.

"Sheldon. This was your school. I realize that you might not have fond memories, but it must be nice to go back, now that you're older, right?"

"No." Petulant like only a child could be, Sheldon's response made Penny laugh. Snaking her arm around his, they continued walking. Sheldon spotted areas and recounted anecdotes from his childhood. Penny laughed from time to time, merely enjoying his company.

Sheldon's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and held to his ear.

"Hello?" A slight pause. "Mee-Maw? Why are you calling me?" Another slight pause.

"Penny? Why do you want to speak to Penny?" He flashed her a look before handing the handset over to her.

"Hello Ida, I'm sorry about Sheldon. What can I do for you?"

"Dear, I'm going to make this short." A short pause rung over the line, as if Ida was steeling herself. "Sheldon is special. You and I both know it. He needs to helped in many ways. He doesn't like change, dear. Sheldon may refuse to change or even go backward in an attempt to avoid it. I have a feeling, though. Penny, you may be the only person who is capable of bringing out of his shell, completely. His mother and I have tried all we can. He needs you. There has been no other time in his life, other than right now, where Sheldon has even been remotely open to the idea of change, or even accommodation. Sheldon is a very independent man. He is successful. Not as much as he would like, obviously, but enough for another to be satisfied. Every man needs someone behind him, whether it be a parent, friend or soulmate. You need to be there for Sheldon. You can help him; and in his own little way, he can help you. I want you to stay in touch with me. Sheldon can give you my telephone number. I would like to be kept in touch with the progress of your relationship with my grandson."

"I know Ida. I know." Penny ended the call, and handed the phone back to Sheldon.

'What did Mee-Maw want?"

She wanted to give me some advice." She smiled up at him. "Don't worry, Sheldon! It was nothing bad, or anything I didn't know."

Sheldon shook his head, a reluctant look in his eyes. They continued walking. Sheldon continued to reminisce, but Penny's thoughts were elsewhere.

"Penny, are you okay?"

"Hmm," Penny replied absently. "What was that?"

"Haven't you been listening?" It was almost indignant. "I was recounting the time which I was taken, against my will, to this particular playground. The visit ended prematurely when a larger child decided that I was on _his_ swing. A short chase followed, which ended with him, catching and then, punching me. Not a fine memory."

"I'm sorry, sweetie..."

"Penny, there is no reason to feel remorse. You didn't know me, and I wasn't severely hurt. I believe my faith in other people might have been more bruised than myself."

"What do you mean?"

"My brother and sister failed to help me." He looked down at her. "Not that I expected my sister's help, but I do believe that it is a familial convention to help each other in times of need. My brother chose not to help me. I didn't speak to him for a while after that."

"Sheldon, you were children. You can't hold a grudge for something that your brother did a long time ago."

"Penny, I don't hold a grudge against him. I was merely surprised at his lack of intervention. While I do believe that sibling rivalry is common, I didn't expect him to abandon me in a rather more public setting."

"Where's your brother now?" Penny asked, delicately.

"Not far. He lives about ten miles from our current location. I rarely see him, which is the same for the rest of my family..."

Sheldon turned away and looked at a large oak tree. He reached out and softly touched the trunk.

"I used to sit here, and read. Normally, my family would be playing and enjoying the time outside, while I would pass the time, reading something worthwhile, waiting for the time to go home."

Penny felt her heart brake. She wanted to reach out to him, but she knew that he would give her a cold shoulder. She let him reflect in the breeze, and shade of the oak tree's leaves. From the spotty information she had gathered over the years, she knew Sheldon's childhood was troubled and lonely. She, inwardly, remarked how Sheldon was even vaguely able to interact with anyone. Let alone have friends. She knew that she would be similar to Sheldon, had their lives been interchanged. Growing up alone, with an alcoholic father, and a mother who had turned to God to cope, and siblings who didn't want to have anything to do with him... She fought back tears. Sheldon was used to being alone. Leonard, Howard and Raj had tried, despite their antics, to integrate him. She was the next step. She was helping him. She knew exactly what Ida meant. Ida and Mary had helped Sheldon along. Now it was her turn. She knew she had to. She knew she wanted to.

Suddenly, he turned to face her.

"So Penny, what was your childhood like?"

"You don't want to know Sheldon..." She tried brushing him off, but he stood expectantly.

"I do, Penny." Sheldon looked at her, waiting the start of her reminiscing. She looked up at his face, and felt herself give in.

"Fine." She half-heartedly snapped. "My childhood was average. Okay?"

"Penny. I have recounted my childhood in detail. I would be honored if you reciprocated."

"Sheldon," it came out a little more insipid than she wanted. "I don't want to..."

"May I remind you, that I did not wish to go on this tour of my hometown to begin with."

Penny melted inside. She sighed loudly, and wrapped her arm around his. They walked over to a nearby bench, and sat down, after Sheldon hesitated for a moment.

"My childhood was... normal? I'm not sure if it's the right term, but my mum and dad loved me. Argued with me, when I grew up. My brother was worse than me, yet, I always seemed to be yelled at. I could tell that they did it, because they loved me, and didn't want anything to happen to me, but it made me angry. I suppose you realized that my mom was quite picky?" Sheldon nodded.

"She did seem to be quite particular," he agreed.

"Imagine that, but a million times worse." She looked up at his face. "I don't mean literally a million times worse, but when your the only daughter, it seems that it's a whole lot worse."

"You mother loves you."

"It made it worse. It seemed like she wanted me to settle down and have kids and stay in Nebraska. She really didn't want me to be an actress. She said that I would never make it; that the odds were too big. I really hated her for saying that. All my mom wanted me to do, was to be a good wife, and close to home. Just like her." It was bitterly spat. Penny's face contorted with anger.

"Penny, I agree that the odds are against you achieving your goal, but they were and still are for everyone. Even the well known actors still had to overcome odds to get to where they are. I can only assume that your mother wanted to try and spare you the anguish and humiliation of not 'making it' as it were. However, her want for you to settle down in Omaha was wrong, yet understandable. Penny, you aren't like your mother. While there is a physical resemblance, your personality would make it impossible for you to be happy, simply as a housewife. You wouldn't be fulfilled as much as you mother may have been. You cannot fault her."

"My parents always criticized the guys I brought home. To be honest, they always had a point. They were idiots. Some of them make me embarrassed to admit, that I actually dated them. I wasn't good at school. I was good at Phys. Ed. That's it. Science; English; Math, all the subjects, I just couldn't get my head around them. My grades were just good enough to compete in the sports teams, but not enough to be considered good. I remember an argument I had with my mom about a tutor.

She wanted me to see a tutor and get my grades up. I didn't see the point, as I lived for all the things that normal sixteen year olds did, as well as sports. Classes were the last thing on my mind. I couldn't move out fast enough."

"You still visit regularly," Sheldon reasoned.

"Yeah, but I can escape back home to Pasadena."

"Penny, if you don't wish to see family, it is easy for you not to. Pasadena is a long distance from Omaha." Penny laughed hollowly.

"You don't know my mom that well, Sheldon. She would guilt me into visiting. The last time I visited, my brother was supposed to be out of prison. He got into a fight, and his parole vanished. I had to spend a week with my parents lamenting over how their 'sweet little boy' had grown into such a bad apple. I pointed out that they always blamed me for him doing something wrong. That led to another fight. My visits always seem to end in fights. I hate going back. I wanted to leave and never go back." She snorted derisively. "I keep going back for the holidays and some summers."

"Penny, you aren't like me. You need other people in your life. While I would find it preferable to have a few people in my life as possible, you would be very lonely. Your family are apart of you. Even though the visits may end in fights, they still love you. You must realize that, or you wouldn't go back."

"Sheldon, what happens when we get back to Pasadena?"

"Penny, you are trying to change the subject," he lamented.

"Yes, but it's a valid question, Sheldon. I have nowhere to live and no job. I left my job at the Cheesecake Factory and I gave my apartment back to the building manager..."

"Penny there is always a solution to every problem."

"What about Leonard and Amy?"

"Haven't we already discussed this?" It sounded a little annoyed.

"Sheldon. Our friends aren't going to welcome us with open arms. We'll probably lose both of them."

"Yourself and Leonard have been separated for a while now, and Amy has been given a notice that the Relationship Agreement has been terminated."

"What about when she finds out about us."

"Amy is a scientist. She will understand that there was a valid reason for the termination, and the subsequent forming of our relationship."

"Sheldon, it's not that simple. She'll see it as her best friend taking her boyfriend. Leonard will see it as his best friend taking his ex-girlfriend. There's going to be huge consequences when we get back."

"Penny, I understand the fear of the unknown, but I have said time and again. There is little logical reason for Leonard and Amy to be upset at the formation of our relationship."

"I hope you're right Sheldon."

**XXXXXXX**

"Amy?" Leonard asked.

"Hello Leonard. Is Sheldon in?" Amy asked, curiosity lining each syllable.

"Err, no. He's not here. Why?"

"I wish to discuss with him the termination of the Relationship Agreement."

"You broke up?" Leonard was confused.

"That is the common parlance. He wished to cancel it because, he felt that he didn't want to be my boyfriend anymore."

"It makes more sense..." Leonard muttered.

"What does?"

"Err," Leonard replied, stalling for time.

"What make more sense, Leonard?" Amy's voice, while laced with inquisitiveness, was dangerously low.

"Well..." He didn't want to tell her. He knew it would brake her heart.

"What!" Amy spat. It was unnerving to see an uncharacteristic outburst, from a normally reserved and emotionless woman.

"Sheldon, err." He glanced at her, ready to run for cover. "He left. I don't know where he is, but, err..."

He backed away slowly, almost tripping over the table.

"He... I... Looked at his board."

"And?"

"I saw stuff." He knew he was being evasive. Deciding that using the old expression of 'ripping off a bandaid,' was the best policy; he sighed heavily, steeling himself for the onslaught to come.

"Amy, you'd better sit down."

Amy sat down at the end of the couch, and Leonard, sat in his armchair.

"Sheldon went to find Penny."

It rung through the room, as if a church bell was ringing just above them. The silence that followed was uncomfortable and unnerving for Leonard.

"He went to..."

"I don't know why!" Leonard blurted. "All I know is, Sheldon disappeared after Penny left. I don't know where Penny went. I don't know where he went. I know that he wrote Omaha, on his whiteboard. He hasn't been at the university, and hasn't contacted his mom."

"He left me for my best friend."

"Amy, you can't..."

"He left me for Penny! That man-stealing bitch!" Amy was panting heavily, her face bright red, and stood on her feet. Leonard cowered a little.

"We don't know that, Amy!"

"Yes we do! Penny leaves, and Sheldon followed her. I should have seen it!"

"Amy..." Leonard tried to reason with her, to no avail.

"You should've seen your best friend wanting your ex-girlfriend," she spat.

"Amy! This has probably all been blown way out of proportion. We both know Sheldon. He doesn't like change. He's probably gone to convince her to come back to Pasadena."

"I need time to think," Amy muttered, as she grabbed her bag and left the apartment.

Leonard groaned. One sentence kept playing over in his mind.

_He left me for Penny!_

Had he? Had Sheldon really gone for Penny, not as a friend, or as a man who dislikes change, but as a man who wanted her?

Leonard groaned, and pulled a cushion to his face before screaming into it.

"What if?" Leonard thought. "What if he had left Amy for Penny?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What if?" Leonard thought. "What if he had left Amy for Penny?"

**XXXXXXX**

Leonard awoke suddenly. Sunlight was streaming into the apartment, and the lights were still on from the night before. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he looked at the time. It was mid-afternoon. Six missed calls dominated the Lock Screen on his iPhone. All bar one were from Raj. The other was from Howard.

Wondering how deeply he had been sleeping, Leonard pulled himself out of the chair. Memories of the previous night, flooded back to haunt him. The hurt in Amy's voice still palpable in the increasingly stale air. He headed over to the window, and opened it a little. Fresh air rushed into the room. Expecting to feel better, the mere absence of the change in mood, worsened its current state.

Trapping a groan in his throat, he headed over the coffee maker, and poured himself a cup. Feeling terrible, Leonard quickly downed the hot cup before heading to the bathroom.

A quick shower and redress later, he felt a little better. Feeling vaguely normal, he returned to his seat. The thoughts of Sheldon and Penny, which had kept him up for a vast majority of the night, threatened to engulf him again.

Deciding to try and clear his head with a walk, he grabbed his keys and left the apartment. The sight of the building manager showing another person around Penny's apartment greeted him. Dampening his mood further, it seemed to confirm that Penny had left. For good.

He jogged down the steps, and checked his mail. Mainly finding circulars, he locked it back up, and dumped the contents in the bin.

Leonard walked slowly. Trying to enjoy the sights as he walked, he remarked how he seldom took the time to enjoy the neighborhood he lived in. Stopping outside of a toy shop, he saw a stuffed monkey. The image immediately reminded him of Amy. Not really knowing why, he turned and headed back to the apartment building.

Passing the doors, he headed straight for the car park. Climbing into the drivers seat, he switched on the engine. As if on autopilot, Leonard drove to Amy's. He parked the car outside her apartment block, and made his way inside.

He stopped outside her door, and paused before knocking. He didn't know why, but he felt a strong compunction to talk to Amy.

He knocked on the door. Greeted with a lack of an answer, he knocked again.

Again, silence.

He knocked on the door for a third time. This time, he heard someone coming. The door opened slightly, before closing in a flash.

"Go away, Leonard!" It was muffled, but definitely Amy.

"Amy! I want to talk," he called back.

"Leonard. I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Please, let me in." It came out as a whine, and Leonard mentally kicked himself for it. "Amy! Please..."

The door opened again, to reveal a disheveled and haunted Amy. She clearly hadn't slept, and had been crying all night.

"Amy..."

"I don't want your pity. What did you want?"

"Amy, I came to talk to you."

"Leonard. My now ex-boyfriend left me for a woman who was supposed to be my best friend. There is nothing you can say that will make me feel better. I feel like a fool for not seeing it."

"Amy, there is no reason to believe..." He was cut off by her raising her hand.

"Leonard, please." Contempt filled her voice. "Sheldon disappears just after Penny leaves. It's clear that they have run off together."

"President Siebert talked to Sheldon. He said that Sheldon will be back in a couple of days. Please. Let me in so we talk about this."

Amy hesitated. Leonard could see the decision being mulled over, and was glad when she opened the door enough, to let him in. Smiling at her, he walked in and sat down.

"Would you like a drink, Leonard? I believe it is the tradition."

"Err, I'm good, thanks."

Amy poured herself a cup of coffee, and sat down next to him. Leonard glanced at the table, and saw a number of pictures sprawled across it. Mostly they were of Sheldon and Amy. A few had others in them. He remarked how often Sheldon had allowed Amy to take pictures of him.

"I found this," she stated bluntly. She got up and grabbed her laptop. Pulling the cable out, and taking it over to the couch, she quickly started tapping. Leonard waited patiently. Suddenly, she thrust it into his hands.

"Look!"

It was a photo. It had been taken by a stranger, but it made all of them look good. The entire group. Leonard saw himself and Penny, Sheldon and Amy, Raj, Howard and Bernadette. All of them were smiling, bar Sheldon. He merely stood there, waiting for the 'ordeal' to be over. Leonard looked up at Amy.

"What's wrong?"

"Look! Look at Penny!"

Worried, Leonard looked back down at the screen. They were all staring at the camera, smiling, enjoying the day. Penny was smiling too. Looking closer, Leonard's heart stopped. She wasn't looking at the camera. She was looking up at Sheldon. She was smiling, but it wasn't at the camera. She was smiling at Sheldon. Leonard fought back emotion, as he saw the complexity of the smile. Penny had never smiled at him like that. She had smiled at him, but it wasn't as warm, and it always fell short of engulfing all of her eyes. Penny looked positively radiant, as she smiled up at the tall, lanky physicist.

Resisting the urge to throw the laptop away, he handed it back to her in silence. A stony expression, had taken over his features.

"See! She stole him away from me. She played you for a fool! I hate her."

"Knock, knock!" It was a high pitched voice, and they both turned to see Bernadette. "What's wrong?"

"Sheldon left me for Penny."

Bernadette struggled to bite back a laugh.

"Amy? Sheldon left?" She paused struggling to stop herself laughing. "Oh, Amy. Sheldon would have never left you for Penny. He's in a relationship with you, and Penny loves Leonard."

"Really?" Amy challenged, as she thrust the laptop toward Bernadette. Bernadette smiled as she looked at the photo.

"Amy, there's noth..." She stopped. The smile slowly faded from her face.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?"

It was Howard. Accompanied by Raj, they smiled at the other three. Slowly, their smiles melted away. Raj whispered something in Howard's ear.

"Is that the picture from when we all went out together?" Howard asked. Raj grabbed the laptop and took in the sight of the photo. His smile of enthusiasm, vanished however. He looked up at Amy, and then Leonard.

Howard slowly took the laptop from Raj, and looked at the picture.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "There's nothing wrong with the picture is there? Or the laptop?"

He held the laptop limply in his hands.

"Look at Penny," commanded Bernadette.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Her tone had become harsh, and Howard scurried to look at Penny.

"So? She's smiling. What's wrong with that?"

"Who is she smiling at?" Leonard asked serenely, with aggression belying the words. Howard looked back at it. He nearly dropped the laptop.

"Sheldon!" He whispered, dramatically.

"Umm-hmm," Amy replied. "She loves Sheldon, and convinced him to run away with her."

Raj whispered in his ear.

"Of course, he ran away. He hasn't been seen in days. Neither has she," Howard hissed at Raj.

"Where do you think they've gone?" Bernadette asked, meekly.

"They could be anywhere by now," Leonard responded. "Sheldon wrote Omaha on his board, but they could have met in Omaha, before moving on. They're not in Texas, otherwise his mother would know."

"Sheldon and... Penny?" Howard repeated, incredulously. "Who'd have though he'd be attracted to Penny. They always argue."

Raj whispered in his ear again.

"Like schoolkids?" Howard repeated. Raj again whispered in his ear. "Amy do you have a beer? I'm tired of Raj drooling in my ear."

Amy nodded, and Raj grabbed it from the fridge. He took a sip.

"Maybe they like each other, and have been fighting like kids do. Boys are mean to girls as kids, because they like them..."

"Penny really has been annoyed by Sheldon," Leonard reasoned. "Sheldon really resented my relationship with her, and her living in the apartment."

"Are you sure he didn't want to be too close to her. Sheldon's weird at the best of times..." Howard grinned, but it faltered, at the looks of everyone.

"Penny and Sheldon have gone through some really odd things together," Raj commented. "Like the time when Penny got hooked on Age of Conan."

"How about her first present for Sheldon, which was the Leonard Nimoy handkerchief?" Howard quipped.

"How about when Sheldon loaned her money? It was a lot of money..." Raj offered,

"How about when Sheldon ate with us, and then ate with Penny after?" Howard retorted.

"What about the time when Sheldon helped Penny when she fell in the shower?" Raj countered.

"What about the times when Penny has sung Soft Kitty for him? She's a terrible singer, yet she always sings it for him..." Howard topped.

"How about when he asked Penny for help with that undergrad student who didn't want to leave?"

"How about the time Sheldon let Penny into his room? Sheldon hasn't done that for anyone." Howard bested.

"What about when Sheldon tried to train Penny? Anyone else wouldn't have gone near him after that!" Raj returned.

"They were pretty close when we had that game night the other night. I mean, Penny kissed Sheldon after the wrestling challenge," Leonard offered,

"Penny kissed Sheldon?" Raj breathed.

"Only on the nose, but he didn't bat an eye. He just asked her to stop it."

"Maybe they're right for each other..." Raj offered, subtly. Leonard and Amy glared at him, while Howard and Bernadette merely looked away. "Look, Sheldon's crazy. I doubt he ran off with Penny. Penny left for some strange reason, and Sheldon probably went to get her."

"If she loves Sheldon, why did we date?" Leonard asked, aggressively.

"Maybe, she's only realized. Sheldon's slow too, when it comes to things like this."

"Sheldon's glacial when it comes to things like this," Howard quipped.

"Guys, if they have decided to be together, who are we to say that they can't?" Bernadette reasoned.

"The problem is, that she stole my boyfriend!" Amy growled.

"Amy, are you honestly saying that you begrudge two people's love for each other? I'm sure that they didn't want to hurt anyone. It's difficult for them. Sheldon's best friend dated, and proposed to, Penny. Penny's best friend dated Sheldon. If they truly love each other, can't we just accept them? They obviously have had trouble with it. I'm not saying that they ran away together, but I'm saying that if Sheldon went after Penny, it was for a good reason."

They all looked at Bernadette. Howard pulled her into a hug, and Raj merely smiled at her. Amy stoically wore an unchanged expression of anger and hurt. Leonard, however, had softened.

"Penny didn't actually tell me she loved me."

"She didn't tell us either," Bernadette replied. "She said she loved you, but it felt different the other time."

"Other time?" Leonard was interested. "What other time?"

"She didn't say," Amy replied. "I can't forgive her for what she's done, Bernadette. I understand it though. Maybe, when they get back, I'll keep my distance."

"What are they going to do, when they get back?" Leonard asked. "The building manager has already been showing people around her apartment."

"Should we try and stop him?" Raj asked.

"From doing what Raj? He's perfectly entitled to re-lease the apartment."

**XXXXXXX**

"Hello, is this the building manager for the twenty-three eleven North Robles corporation?"

"Err, yeah. How can I help you?"

"Hello sir. I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper. I live in apartment 4A."

"What can I do for you doctor?" He sounded bored.

"I would like you to stop showing possible tenants around apartment 4B."

"Why?" The voice sounded annoyed.

"The previous tenant, Penny, is returning."

"The hot blonde, with a nice ass, who doesn't pay her rent on time?"

"I assume we are talking about the same person, yes. I would like to rent the apartment."

"You wish to rent the apartment?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I do not wish for my... Friend to be without a home. I will pay her rent and will ensure that it is always on time."

"I'm not sure I can do that, Doctor Cooper?"

"Why not!" Sheldon demanded, petulantly.

"I don't think that you will be able to afford it. With her rent and yours combined, I don't want you to not pay either."

"Sir, I am fully capable of paying the rent. Please take the apartment of the rental ads."

"Fine. But, if you miss one payment, I'm evicting her."

The phone disconnected, and Sheldon looked at his handset.

"Who was it?" Penny asked.

"I just got you your apartment back. You will need a place to stay, and I highly doubt two thirds of our couch will suffice for a bed."

"What do you mean two thirds?"

"My spot on the couch, takes up a third of the available space. I do not wish for you to sleep on my spot."

"Sheldon..."

"Penny, it is a matter of principle and boundaries. My spot, as you full well know, is the centre of my universe. I will not have it slept on."

"Even by me?"

"I will not allow even myself to sleep on it. Besides, you require a bed. My apartment is a two bedroom apartment, and therefore there is little room for you. I have agreed to pay the rent, so you will not owe the building manager rent, but me."

"Sheldon. I can't ask you to do that..."

"Penny, I have already had this discussion. I have assured that your rent will be paid on time each month. If you are a little short, and require more time to pay, you will owe me. Not some rude, inconsiderate troglodyte." He paused, taking a sip of water. "Besides, I expect there to be repercussions the next time we see Leonard."

"Sheldon, I sold all my stuff. Apart from my clothes and a few other bits, there's nothing in there apart from a few things like shelves and such."

"The answer is obvious Penny. I will finance the essential purchases of a bed, a couch and a television. It is not difficult Penny, when there is an obvious solution."

"Sheldon..."

"Penny. Enough." He sounded irritated. "I am supplying these things. You are paying me back. There is no real cost to me. I would like you to be in my life. I have told you before. The lack of your presence is unacceptable to me. I need you."

Penny melted. She rushed over to him and wrapped him in a hug. He slowly hugged her back. Beaming up at him, she planted her lips squarely on his. She froze mid-kiss. Fearing she had pushed him too far, she slowly extracted herself from him.

They stood there for moments, which felt like eternity. Slowly she reached out and touched him on the shoulder.

"Sheldon?" Penny breathed, apprehensively.

His eyes flickered to her.

"Fascinating."

**XXXXXXX**

"What can I do for you?" The building manager looked up at the four of them. Howard, Raj, Leonard and Bernadette stood in the doorway.

"You can't rent the apartment," Leonard blurted.

"What do you mean?" He sat back in his chair, looking at them, as if they were crazy.

"We don't want you to rent the apartment. The woman might be coming back."

"Sorry guys. I've already rented it. Can't go back on a deal. Got a phone call not long ago and agreed to rent it to him. Sorry about your friend. She was cute." His sickly smile filled their vision. Dejected, they left.

"Well, that's it. Penny's got nowhere to live. The apartment's gone and if she comes back, she'll have to find somewhere to stay." Howard recapped.

"Maybe we can ask the new guy to rent it to Penny?" Raj suggested.

"Raj, that's not going to happen. I want Penny back. I realize that she's in love with Sheldon, which is going to take some getting used to, but there's nowhere for her to stay. The guy isn't going to give up his new apartment for someone he doesn't even know."

"We could always ask..." Raj tailed off.

"Raj, please! It's not going to happen. Look, maybe Penny could stay with one of us?" Bernadette suggested to Howard.

"Penny stay with us?" Howard repeated.

"Yeah. Why not. We have room in the apartment. There's a sofabed. She could sleep on that until she finds a new apartment."

"I suppose..."

Leonard looked at the three others. He was still coming to terms with the Penny and Sheldon relationship idea, but he didn't resent them for it. He knew that it wasn't going to work long-term with Penny, and they had been separated. He marveled slightly at the fact that it seemed so obvious. It hit him like a bullet.

"Penny and I were never going to work. There was too much between Sheldon and her for us to work." Leonard looked at them again. "I'm going to see if Amy's okay."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the building. The three heard the roar of an engine starting and saw Leonard pull away from the sidewalk.

"At least he's admitted it," Raj commented. "Do you think Leonard and Amy will...?"

"Raj!" Bernadette reprimanded.

"What? Leonard and Amy did go to that wedding together once, and hit it off."

Howard and Bernadette merely looked at him.

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4

The dull drone of the tannoy, sounded above them. Their luggage, while small, weighed heavily on the both of them. Sheldon stood tall, among the sea of passengers, Penny held his hand, waiting for him to move. He merely stood still. She looked up at him and knew he wasn't enjoying the experience. Wondering why he was moving as fast as possible, in order to leave the airport, she let go of her luggage.

"Sheldon? Sweetie?" She spoke softly. It took a couple of moments for him to look down at her. "Why aren't we moving?"

"I don't like large crowds of people, Penny."

The memory of his antics, while giving a speech surfaced in her mind's eye. Struggling to keep a straight face, she waited patiently for the throng of people to subside. While there were quite a few people, the sheer size of the airport terminal, made them seem as if they were spaced far apart.

They walked slowly, hand in hand, and in a contented silence. Exiting the increasingly stuffy terminal, Sheldon hailed a taxi. Penny placed their luggage into the trunk and climbed in next to Sheldon. Sheldon gave the address to the taxi driver, and relaxed.

The car sped down streets, and past cars. Penny looked outside, the knot in her stomach growing ever tighter. Nerves were starting to make her hands shake, and nausea threatened to overcome her.

Sheldon placed a hand atop of hers. While it was a simple gesture to the taxi driver, the significance wasn't lost on Penny. Stunned that he had initiated a gesture of hand-holding, the nausea she was experiencing was kept at bay. Her hands slowly stopped shaking, and the knot in her stomach loosened. He didn't look at her. He was preoccupied with the rapidly changing view out of the window.

She wondered if he felt anxious, scared or nervous. Not wanting the taxi driver to overhear their conversation, she sat in a confused silence. Trying to keep her mind off Sheldon's inner state, she copied him and looked out the window.

The taxi slowed, and stopped outside their apartment building. Sheldon handed over pressed notes, and climbed out. Penny followed suit, and grabbed their luggage from the trunk.

They made their way inside, slowly. Sheldon let his bag fall to the floor and headed to the building manager's apartment. A few minutes later, he returned, a key in hand.

"Your key," he informed her.

"Thanks," she whispered. "Sheldon? Are you scared?"

"Penny, I am scared of a lot of things. Going back to my apartment isn't one of them. However, the current circumstances do make me... Anxious."

Penny held out her hand. Sheldon took it, without hesitation and together they climbed the stairs to the fourth floor. Each step was arduous. The knot had returned to Penny's stomach, and grew with each passed step. She stopped on the second floor. Rooted to the spot, she surprised Sheldon, who was pulled back violently.

"Penny? Why aren't you moving?"

"I can't do this Sheldon. I can't go back."

"Penny, I have arranged this for you. You can. It will be difficult, but not insurmountable."

His words seemed to coax her feet into walking. He lead her up the stairs, and like a charmed cobra she followed.

They reached the fourth floor, and were greeted by the sight of Bernadette, Howard and Raj standing outside Apartment 4A. They were smiling. Bernadette caught sight of them holding hands, and her smile grew wider.

It was a tense moment. Leonard and Amy were conspicuous by their absence. Bernadette extracted herself from Howard's arm, and walked up to Penny. Afraid that the pint sized blonde, would shout at her, Penny instinctively stepped back. Bernadette merely opened her arms.

Slowly Penny walked into a hug. Raj hurried over and hugged her too. The three of them stood in silence, as they held each other.

"I'm glad you're back," Bernadette whispered.

"Me too," added Raj.

Penny choked out a half-laugh. Howard stood by the door not saying anything. His smile had faded, but he didn't look angry. He looked into the eyes of Sheldon, and nodded. Sheldon knew that Howard had accepted the relationship, despite his near inability to read facial cues.

Sheldon nodded curtly back, and pulled his keys from his pocket. He handed Penny hers, and made his way over to his door.

"Sheldon, where are you going?" Bernadette inquired.

"I am going to put my belongings back in my apartment. I believe that, as Penny's friends you would like to be brought up to date with events," he replied.

"Sheldon, we're your friends as well," she pushed.

"I would like to do this. It was a long flight, and I have to shower and change." He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. He pulled his suitcase into the apartment, and closed it without a word.

"You're back."

Sheldon froze. Regaining his composure, he placed his keys carefully into the bowl.

"Yes," he replied off-handedly. "I am back, Leonard. How are you?"

He turned slowly, expecting to see Leonard standing, red-faced. Surprised by the sight of a calm Leonard sat on the armchair, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I'm..." Leonard paused. He wasn't fine. He wasn't angry. He didn't know what he was. "Err, where were you?"

"I flew to Texas to see my mother and grandmother. It was a trying time for myself, and needed to escape the day to day pressures of Pasadena."

"I phoned your mom."

"Did you?" Sheldon's voice was a little higher than normal. He heard a slight movement of the door. He knew Penny and the others would be eavesdropping in this conversation.

"Yeah," Leonard's tone had dropped. "She said that she hadn't seen or heard from you."

"Leonard, I don't know why my mother would lie to you..."

"YOU WENT TO FIND PENNY!"

"Why are you angry Leonard? It was my choice to do so. I will not deny it. You seem to be lacking in facts. As Penny, Bernadette, Howard and Rajesh are outside, eavesdropping this conversation, I'm going to let them in."

He turned and opened the door. All four of them had their ears closest to the door's previous position. He turned back to Leonard.

"Leonard, days ago, I was awoken by the sound of someone outside our apartment. Determined to investigate the cause of the sound, I made my way to the door. Upon looking out at the hallway, I saw nothing. I made my way to the window, and saw Penny climbing into the back of a taxi. Curious as to her leaving the building at such a late hour, I phoned her. I received no answer.

Assuming she would be back in time for her early shift, I resolved to be up and ask her personally. At six o'clock, I woke up and made my way to her apartment. Knocking on the door, she failed to answer. Fearing that she had overslept, I knocked again. The door opened slightly. Making my way inside, I saw that she had moved out. Penny hadn't answered her cell, and all other forms of communication seemed irrelevant.

Deducing that I had to speak to the building manager, I made my way to his apartment. He wasn't happy that I had awoken him, but he told me that Penny had paid the rent for the previous month, and handed the key back. I asked for her forwarding address, and was told that there was none.

I returned to the apartment, and prepared myself for work, trying to analyze possible reasons for her sudden and rapid departure from our lives. Disapproving of change, I resolved to find her and convince her to come back to Pasadena. While at work, I wrote calculations for possible scenarios, and based on my knowledge of Penny, I deduced that there was only one place she would go.

Believing that she would head back to Omaha, I booked a ticket on the first flight possible, and took a taxi home. I packed my suitcase, and headed to the airport. Upon arriving in Omaha, I found Penny's parent's address, and instructed a taxi to take me there.

I was surprised, however, at her lack of presence. Her parents were also shocked at my appearance. I told them of my plan to convince Penny to return to Pasadena. Suffice to say, my stay was short lived. Penny cleared hadn't returned to Omaha. However, I did gain insight into a variety of matters including Penny's background and upbringing, which was illuminating. As a result of my findings, I terminated the relationship with Amy. I expected her to be more emotional, but was pleased when she wasn't.

At a loss of what to do, I was convinced that a return to Pasadena, would not solve this conundrum. I decided that I needed advice. I had already packed a suitcase, so I headed to Texas. Returning home, I was surprised to find Penny..."

Bernadette squealed, and Sheldon glanced at her disapprovingly.

"Penny had gone to my mother's home, as a last refuge. Not wanting to return home, to a possibly critical mother, Penny chose my childhood home as a viable sanctuary. I do not know the full facts of her stay prior to my arrival, but I do believe that Penny had gained some insight herself. Of course, my mother and Mee-Maw made her stay comfortable, and had told her a few home truths, as the expression goes. Penny and I grew closer in Texas. We discussed personal matters, and those which related to the reaction of our friends once we arrived back in Pasadena. We decided to come back, and did so. Leonard, you are now in full awareness of all the facts. Please present your opinion."

Leonard sat, dumbfounded. His increasing anger had subsided considerably throughout Sheldon's retelling. He stood up and looked up at Sheldon. The desire to hit him, had vanished. It had been replaced by a sense of warped pride and knowing. He now knew, why Sheldon did what he did. He knew that there was a reason behind every action. He looked over at Penny, who wore an expression of apprehension. Smiling softly at her, he turned his gaze to Sheldon. Curtly nodding at him, Leonard turned on his heel and walked away. It was silent in the apartment, as they looked at his retreating back. His demeanor wasn't that of loss, making them pity him. He walked proudly, as if a weight had been lifted.

"Now that's over with, I'll put my things away," Sheldon stated imperiously.

"Me too," Penny agreed. She froze at the sight of Amy standing in the doorway. "Amy..."

Amy ignored her. She was staring intently at Sheldon. The hurt in her eyes, filled everyone with discomfort. Sheldon merely looked at her inquisitively.

"Sheldon Cooper." Amy's tone was stark and professional. "Upon hearing your recital of your actions over the past few days, I can only conclude that you led me on into believing that you wanted to be in a relationship. I can see now that your feelings towards Penny..."

She looked over at Penny, coldly.

"Are stronger than yours were ever towards me. I will no longer bother you, and your... Girlfriend."

Amy had snarled the last word, somewhat. Sheldon's look of confusion didn't stop her from leaving, however. Penny followed her. Penny trailed Amy who blazed her way down the stairs. Penny had to jog to keep up.

"Amy!" Penny called as they reached the lobby. Amy's hand was on the door and Penny was stood in the centre, behind her.

"What?" It was eerily calm. She slowly turned to face Penny.

"Amy, I didn't know..." She pleaded, but was cut off by Amy lunging at her. Surprised by the shorter woman's strength, both hit the ground hard. Penny grabbed Amy's wrists, and the moment and force caused them to roll around. Shrieks, previously unknown, from Amy filled her ears. Wriggling her hand free, Amy slapped Penny across the face. Surprise took over the blonde, and the brunette took the chance to inflict more pain. Amy slapped and scratched Penny, wanting to hurt and maim her.

Eventually recovering from the shock, Penny managed to roll Amy over, and pin her down on the ground. The both breathed heavily, as Penny straddled Amy. She struggled against the blonde, but in vain. Seething, she panted, before spitting in Penny's face. Penny let go of her, and rolled off. Amy quickly stood up and ran out of the lobby. Penny quickly wiped the saliva off her face. She stared at the door sadly.

**XXXXXXX**

Penny knocked on the door. It had been a couple of days since her fight with Amy. She had told the others about it, and they didn't seem surprised. After the fight, Penny had returned to the guy's apartment. Sheldon had helped her clean herself up. He had carefully wiped the remaining residue off her face, before staring into her eyes. He proceeded to lightly scald her for following Amy. She sat numbly, on the edge of the bathtub, not listening to him. She knew Sheldon had discovered that she hadn't been paying attention, but decided to let it slide. He cleaned her up, before taking her luggage into her apartment. Most of the furniture was still there, and Sheldon had no trouble allocating places for her clothes. Penny's bed was devoid of sheets and a pillow, but Sheldon disappeared, before returning with spares from his apartment.

As she stood at the door, waiting for an answer she though about Leonard. He was still a little distance, but things were improving between them every day. She knew that the air was a little tense in the apartment, but it was slowly returning to normal.

Penny knocked again.

The door opened to reveal Amy.

"Go away," she snapped, before slamming the door. Penny held out her hand and stopped it closing.

"Amy, we have to talk."

"Why would I want to talk to you?" The resentment and loathing in her voice made Penny cringe.

"Amy please. I didn't know..."

"Know what? What didn't you know Penny?" The loathing was replaced by sarcasm, but the resentment remained.

"I didn't know Sheldon had feelings for me. I knew I had feelings for him. That was why I had to get away. He came to find me."

"I know Penny. I heard Sheldon telling Leonard. But, you still stole my boyfriend."

"Amy, he broke up with you BEFORE he came to Texas, right? He told me that he had broken up with you. I was worried about your reaction. I was worried about Leonard's."

"Penny, you don't care about anyone apart from yourself. As long as Penny gets what she wants, it's all okay."

"Amy, that's not true!"

"Really? You wanted Sheldon, and you got him. Who cares about what Amy wants?"

"What about Sheldon? He broke up with you. I didn't tell him to do it. I didn't want to get into a relationship with him, until you two had sorted it out."

"Sheldon isn't like normal men, Penny. He's different."

"You're right Amy! He is different! So different to every guy out there! I told Sheldon that you would have a problem, and I have a problem with you having a problem. He told me that you wouldn't. I knew you would. I'm not asking you to forgive me Amy. You feel that I stole your boyfriend. I can't change your mind. I didn't know anything about Sheldon's feelings. I left to get away from him. It hurt me too much to stay and see him with you. But, like everyone else, I thought he was happy with you. So I left. I didn't want to intrude on your relationship, because you're my friend."

"Sheldon would have followed you, had you left. You did it deliberately in order to convince him, to dump me so you could have him!"

"Amy this is ridiculous. I didn't know that Sheldon would follow me. Really, I didn't."

"So why did you go to Texas? Why not go home to Omaha?"

"Because, I needed advice. I needed to get away and think things over. I didn't want to go to Omaha. I can't handle my mother when she's moaning at me. I needed to learn about Sheldon. I thought that if I new more, and discussed it with a woman who knows him better than anyone else on the planet, then I would be able to go from there. Also, I didn't think he would find me."

"But, he did."

"Yeah, he did. I'm not sorry about that. I'm in love with Sheldon, As crazy as it sounds, I really am. I hid it from him. I hid it from everyone, because I didn't want to hurt anyone. Amy, I didn't want to hurt you..."

"Well, you did." Her tone had softened slightly. Penny seized on the chance.

"Amy, I really didn't want to come back. Sheldon said everything would be okay. I knew you would be hurt. I didn't want to hurt you. Really, I didn't. I'm sorry for hurting you, but Sheldon kind of told me you would be okay."

"Penny I need to be alone. I'm still hurt from losing Sheldon, but he did terminate the Relationship Agreement. Please leave."

There was a finality to her tone, which forced Penny to leave. As the door closed shut, Penny felt a wave of relief wash over her. She knew that Amy was still angry and hurt. But, there was a window for them to rekindle their friendship, eventually. The mood was different to when she had entered. It was less tense, more open. Penny headed to the exit, and walked home.


	5. Chapter 5

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Amy."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Amy."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Amy."

Sheldon stood patiently outside Amy's front door, his hands behind his back. He started to rock to and fro on the balls of his feet, as his patience subsided. About to knock again, the door opened.

"What do you want Sheldon?" Her voice was tired.

"I am disappointed in you Amy Farrah Fowler," he replied as he brushed past her, and into her apartment. "You have to stop this."

"Stop what?" Amy asked, rubbing her eye sleepily. Her hair was bedraggled and it clearly looked as if she had just awoken.

"Blaming Penny!" His voice was indignant. "I've been led to believe that women don't particularly like to be, as the social parlance goes, 'lead on.' I did not lead you on Amy. I discovered that my feelings towards you were different to yours about myself. Immediately, I moved to end the Relationship Agreement, that you hogtied me into. Penny had nothing to do with the dissolution of the Agreement. I can only believe that it was a combination of her parents. Amy, you must cease your hatred towards Penny. It is completely irrational."

He stood there, looking at her, vexed.

"Sheldon, you can't blame me. You left Pasadena to go after a woman, who I thought was my best friend."

"Amy, let me stop you right there. I can see where this is going..." He looked down at his shoes briefly. "Penny left because she was afraid of losing your friendship. I fear that Penny has already tried to explain this to you. However, I will endeavor to ensure that you understand this. Penny didn't want to lose your friendship. She left in order to preserve it. She clearly didn't know that her absence would have caused instability in my life. If we examine our relationship, think back, and ask yourself if you ever believed that I was truly happy?"

"Sheldon..."

"Amy, you know almost as much as anyone that I am deficient in the expression of emotions, basic or complex. I distinctly remember being cuckolded into a Relationship Agreement. Believing that it wouldn't last long, I inserted a clause enabling an amicable separation if needed. When I realized that the relationship was continuing, I merely settled into it. It became normal for me. It wasn't until Penny left Pasadena, and my trip to Omaha that I finally discovered the truth. At that moment, I terminated our relationship, as a means of hurting you less. My mother always told me not to hurt people. I didn't want to hurt you. I decided that an email explaining the reasons for my wanting of the termination of the Relationship Agreement, would hurt far less, compared to my fooling you into believing that I wanted to be in the relationship."

"You want to be in a relationship with Penny?"

"Eventually yes. However, I do believe that Penny and myself are in an awkward social position. We are not in a relationship, yet know of each other's feelings towards each other."

"Sheldon, do you love her?"

"Amy, I fail to see..."

"Sheldon! Do. You. Love. Her?"

Sheldon nodded. Amy stood up and walked to the door.

"Goodbye Dr. Cooper. Maybe we'll see each other soon." Her tone was formal. The look in her eyes betrayed her sense of hurt. Sheldon either ignored it, or simply didn't see it. He stood up and walked past her, into the hallway.

"Goodbye Amy Farrah Fowler." Amy closed the door slowly on him.

Amy headed to the couch and grabbed her phone.

"Penny?"

**XXXXXXX**

"Good morning Penny. Come for breakfast?"

"Actually, I came to talk to you Sheldon." Penny grinned up at him.

"What would you like to talk about?" He asked indifferently, as he stirred his oatmeal.

"You spoke to Amy." Sheldon stopped and looked at her.

"Yes, I did." He considered her for a moment. "I simply explained that you had nothing to do with the breakup between myself and Amy. I also stated that while in the aforementioned relationship, I wasn't particularly happy, but merely content."

"She called me."

"And?" Sheldon asked with baited breath.

"We had a talk. We discussed you mostly. She told me a couple of things and I told her a couple of things. For a little bit, it was like we were back to normal."

Penny reached out and grabbed Sheldon's bowl. Helping herself, she smiled at Sheldon's look of horror.

"Penny!"

"What? I'm hungry Sheldon."

Sheldon merely shook his head and moved to make another bowl.

"I mean, it's not like we're going to being best friends overnight, but it was a start. We kind of apologized to each other. She apologized for hitting me and saying that I stole you from her, and I apologized for not telling her and such."

"Penny, you should not have to apologize. You have done nothing wrong."

"Sheldon, she thought I had stolen you away from her. If you think about it, I kind of did. But not in a bad way!"

"Penny, please. I still fail to see the apparent logic behind believing that you somehow stole me away from Amy. I ended the relationship of my own accord."

"After following me," she added. Sheldon glanced at her.

"I will concede that the events which transpired, might have made it look like I was following you, but I can assure you that I did so of my own volition."

"Sheldon, it's sweet that you wanted to come after me. If you hadn't, I'd have moved permanently to Texas, and you'd be here."

He nodded absently. Scooping the last remains of a fresh batch of oatmeal into a bowl, he carefully placed the pan into the sink. Filling it with water, he turned back to his breakfast. Penny carefully placed her bowl in the sink, before grabbing a sponge. She quickly washed the dishes. As she put the last item away, Sheldon appeared behind her, a clean bowl in hand.

Penny smiled up at him, before heading to the door. As she grasped the door-handle, Sheldon's voice stopped her.

"Penny, a moment." She smiled, as she turned around. "Please sit, we have a few matters to discuss."

Penny sat down in Sheldon's spot. A quick, disapproving glance made her shuffle over onto the adjacent cushion.

"What do you want to talk about Sheldon?"

"At what stage is our relationship?" Sheldon asked, looking directly at her. Penny could clearly hear the normally absent uncertainty. She smiled sympathetically at him.

"Oh, Sweetie. I don't know."

"Penny, how can you not know? I can understand my own uncertainty, but I cannot understand yours."

"Sheldon, it's complicated. You're coming off a relationship, and everything is still a little bit crazy."

"Penny, please. I ended the relationship, because I wasn't happy. We confessed our feelings to each other, and yet you are still unable to decide if a relationship is the right course of action?" Hurt had crept into his normally stable voice.

"Sheldon, we've only just got back. If we jump into a relationship, we might hurt people more than we already have. I don't want to lose Amy and Leonard completely."

"Then you value your friendship with them, more than your feelings for myself?"

"Sheldon, that's not what I mean..."

Sheldon had stood up and walked towards his room. Penny felt frustrated. She wanted to scream at him, that she loved him more than anything, and despite his neuroticism, he made her happier than she had ever known. She knew that it wouldn't work. Sheldon's understanding of emotion was rudimentary at best. Forcing herself off the couch, she walked to his room. She knocked on the door softly.

"Leave me alone!" She heard. Tears started to form. She banged on the door.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Sheldon!"

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Sheldon!"

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Sheldon!"

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Sheldon! Open this door now!"

Leonard opened his door and peered out.

"What's going on?" He asked, sleepily.

"Leonard go back to bed!" Penny snarled at him. "Sheldon Cooper open this damn door, before I break it down!"

There was a tense pause. Penny's whole body was heaving. Tears were streaming down her face, and Leonard slowly retreated back into his room.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Sheldon!"

The door opened slightly. Penny saw Sheldon's face. Taking the opportunity, she pushed the door open, and barged inside. Slamming the door behind her, she faced Sheldon.

"You can't be in here!"

"Sheldon Cooper, you are the dumbest genius ever! If you think that I want to be friends with Amy and Leonard more than I want to be with you, then you are crazy!"

"I'm not crazy, my mother..."

"Sheldon! I want to be with you more than I can say. When I saw you with Amy, it tore my heart apart. I distanced myself, and when you came to find me, I so wanted you to feel the same as me. When you told me that you loved me, I couldn't believe it. I honestly thought that I was dreaming. I love you so much, that it hurts when I'm not with you. You are all I think about. I can't stop thinking about when you came to get me from Texas. I know that you don't feel emotion like most people, so you might not be able to understand this. I LOVE YOU, SHELDON COOPER! Despite myself, I really do. It hurts me to think that you believe that I don't want to be with you as much as I want to be friends with Amy and Leonard. I was the one who suggested that we never come back here. That we stay in Texas or leave to go somewhere else. I was willing to leave everyone and everything in order to be with you. Occasionally you can be a real ass. You know that, right?"

Penny stood there panting heavily. Her eyes blazed with fire as she stood opposite him. She wanted him to say something. He merely stood still. Not wavering in his stare, his eyes bore into hers. Not wanting to back down, she defiantly looked back into his eyes.

Quick as a flash, Sheldon closed the gap between them, and pulled her into a hug. Penny choked out a sobbed laugh. She held onto him for dear life, as if they were in a massive ocean, and he was a life raft. Penny's knees buckled, as her tears flowed freely. She knew he was uncomfortable, but she held on, as they sank to the floor. She sobbed into his chest, his Flash t-shirt soaking up the moisture. His hands stayed where they were. He made no attempt to extract himself from her.

Outside, Leonard had his ear pressed to the door. A little part of him was sad. She had just told Sheldon, that she loved him. She had never said it to him. But, he now fully understood. She was never in love with him. She had tricked herself into believing it, but never fully accepting it. He patted the door before heading to the bathroom.

**XXXXXXX**

"Dr. Hofstader! Where is Dr. Cooper?"

"Professor Siebert, Sheldon is at home. I left him there as he has a few issues to work out. I'm sure he'll be in tomorrow."

"Dr. Cooper's attendance has been patchy over the last couple of weeks. Please inform Cooper that if he fails to attend work tomorrow, he will be required to sit before a disciplinary board."

Siebert turned on his heel, and left the room. Leonard sighed loudly, as he reclined in his chair and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Sheldon?" Leonard paused, waiting for a reply. "We have to talk."

**XXXXXXX**

"Leonard, I would like to talk, however I am not in a position to do so," Sheldon informed him, as he adjusted himself, to be in a relatively more comfortable position, sitting on the floor at the end of his bed. Penny had stopped crying, but her grip upon him had failed to relinquish.

"Penny, maybe we should think about moving, my legs are starting to go numb."

"I'm comfortable here, Sheldon."

"Yes, but Penny, you surely cannot be serious?"

"Sheldon, I'm comfortable here." There was a finality to her tone that made Sheldon stop for a moment.

"Penny, while I understand the significance of our current position, I cannot fathom how you consider yourself to be comfortable."

"Sheldon..."

"Penny, may we at least move. While I am still a little, shall we say, concerned regarding the germ buildup, wouldn't you be more comfortable if we sat on the bed."

Penny considered him for a moment, before releasing him. They both made their way onto the bed. Once both were in a comfortable position, Penny's grip on him resumed. Sheldon merely sighed and stretched his legs out. They both sat in silence. Sheldon's mind wandered, thinking about his work, until Penny's voice startled him.

"Didn't you hear me Sheldon?"

"Hmm?" He replied, absently. "Sorry Penny, did you say something?"

"I said that, normally, guys would be trying something at the moment."

"Why would they do that?" Sheldon asked, rather naively.

"Sheldon, do I really have to explain it?"

Understanding dawned on Sheldon's face.

"Not necessary Penny. While I understand that your past experiences may have a powerful impact on you, I do find it confusing that you would think that I would take advantage of you in your current state."

"That's not what I meant Sheldon. I actually find it refreshing that you haven't made a move."

"Penny, please. I am not one to belittle both myself and you, by succumbing to my baser urges, while you are clearly in a vulnerable position. I cannot speak for your former partners, but I hold you in higher esteem than that."

"So, if I was to throw myself at you, right now, you wouldn't do anything?"

"Yes."

Penny's jaw dropped. She quickly regained her composure.

"Really?"

"Penny, I find it fascinating that you continue to believe that I am like any other man you have ever met."

"Sheldon, believe me, you are very different to every guy I've met." She paused. "What if I wasn't in a vulnerable position?"

"That would be different," he replied. A grin formed on her lips. He continued, acutely unaware of her thoughts.

"I suppose that if you weren't at the mercy of your current state, then I may well be prepared to engage in a physical act with you. However, given the numerous people I have seen you with, I doubt that an emotionless state, which precedes a certain physical act, would ever be apparent." Penny looked up at him, confused.

"So you're saying that I only have sex, because I'm sad?" She asked.

"Not necessarily. I've seen you in a range of emotional states over the years. Rage, jealousy, hurt, anger, exasperation, to name a few."

"What about lust?"

"I have yet to see you engage in a physical relationship with someone you find attractive based on more than their looks, or money, or even pity."

"Pity? I have never slept with anyone I felt pity for."

"I apologize. I only assumed you felt bad for Leonard..."

Penny relinquished her hold on him.

"Sheldon, you're treading a fine line here."

"Forgive me. I merely analyzed my interpretations of your previous relationships. I have no doubt that you have done the same, regarding my own. Even on a subconscious level."

"Sheldon, I have only ever known you to have one girlfriend. And, I know that you weren't intimate with her. She tried hard enough."

"Truth be told Penny, I felt that being intimate with Amy, would have only solidified a relationship that I had no real wish to be apart of."

"Have you ever kissed a girl, Sheldon?" She knew the answer, but wanted him to admit it.

"I was kissed by Amy. But, she was drunk. Oh, there was the time I was kissed by Leonard's mother, who, coincidentally was also drunk."

"Have YOU ever kissed a girl, Sheldon?"

"Penny, kissing is not a solo activity."

"Sheldon!"

He sighed, and visibly steeled himself.

"No." It was barely more than a whisper. Penny snaked her arms around him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Sheldon, we have plenty of time for that," she reassured him, before sighing contentedly.


	6. Chapter 6

Lights flashed. Horns blared, and brakes screeched. Penny looked to the side of her. She didn't see the oncoming car. She felt a surge of pain, as the lights blinded her, and the airbags deployed. Thrashing around inside like a test dummy, she didn't even feel herself pass out.

**XXXXXXX**

The dull drone of the tannoy sounded above them. Howard, Raj, Bernadette and Leonard all trailed in Sheldon's wake. Sheldon rushed over to the desk and slammed his fingers onto the telephone. The nurse looked up at him, outraged.

"Hey! Do you mind..."

"Listen! I received a telephone call. Penny was taken to this hospital, and I demand to know where she is!"

The nurse considered him for a moment. His entire body was heaving, and his blue eyes were filled with rage, fear and determination.

"She's in the intensive care unit. They're about to take her back into surgery..."

Sheldon never heard her finish the sentence. He briskly left the desk, and bulldozed his way through to the intensive care unit.

"Where is she?"

"Dr. Cooper?" The nurse asked, hopefully. Sheldon's face registered a look of mild shock.

"You know my name?"

"Yeah," it was hesitantly spoken. "You're her next of kin. We assumed that when you turned up that you were, who you were."

"Where is Penny?"

"She's in surgery at the moment. She just went in."

"I want to see her."

"Dr. Cooper, it is impossible for you to be in the O.R."

"I'm not asking to be in there. I've have a little problem with blood. I would like to see a feed of the procedure."

"People, aren't normally..."

"Madam, I have a Masters degree and TWO doctorates, not to mention an IQ that can't be accurately measured by normal tests. I am far removed from the definition of normal. I would like to see a feed of the surgery."

The nurse withered in her seat. She considered him carefully.

"I'll see what I can do," she conceded. Standing up she left the desk. Sheldon paced back and forth, nervously. Leonard, and the rest of the gang appeared, panting.

"Sheldon. What's going on?"

"I've been told that Penny was in a vehicular accident. She was rushed to this particular hospital, and immediately rushed into surgery. I have asked the nurse to supply me with a feed of her surgery."

"Sheldon, you can't help," Leonard argued.

"I can try Leonard." His voice started to crack. He had never been one to succumb to emotion, but at this particular moment, it was taking all of his will and energy not to brake down. He had sworn to himself that he would not show emotion. That it was a sign of weakness. He needed to be strong. Not only for himself, but for Penny. He knew it was frivolous and completely redundant to engage in such thinking, but it somehow made him feel better.

The nurse reappeared.

"Err, Dr. Cooper?" Sheldon turned to face her. "We've set up a feed for you. You can't talk to the surgeons for obvious reasons, but you can watch."

Sheldon walked into the secluded room. Leonard, Raj, Howard and Bernadette followed him in. He stared up at the screen. He could see a strand of her hair peeking from beneath the hair net, that had been clumsily placed on her. She had been sliced open, and the surgeons were frantically working over her body.

"Get out."

It was harshly spoken. Sheldon had cut each of them down before with, sometimes, callous words. This was different. It was as if they were intruding on something sacred to him. Bernadette grabbed Howard and Raj by the elbow. She pulled them from the room, and Leonard exited with them. He took one last look at Sheldon, before closing the door.

Sheldon's gaze had remained fixed on the screen. He knew that there was nothing he could do to save her. Her, and his, wellbeing rested solely on the shoulders of the surgeons he was watching. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away angrily.

"I will not show emotion," he thought. "It is a sign of weakness."

Another tear rolled down his cheek. It was quickly followed by another. He wiped them away angrily.

"It's okay, honey. It's okay to cry."

"No it's not," he hissed.

"Oh, sweetie. Crying makes us feel better. We need to show emotion sometimes."

"Emotion is a weakness," he hissed again.

"Sheldon, you are the dumbest genius I know, if you think that is true."

"Emotion clouds judgement. I cannot help you. Crying will not make me feel better. It will not help you, either. Emotion is merely an excuse for regret," he snapped.

"Sheldon. You can't really think that. Love is an emotion, right?"

"Love is a state of mind. It is merely a chain of reaction inside the brain." It was harsh, like his tone.

"You're saying that you don't love me?"

"I said that love is a state of mind. I didn't say that I didn't love you."

"So, you do love me?"

"Yes." It was whispered. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He knees buckled, under the weight of his emotional state. He sank to the floor, curled into the fetal position, tears soaking his face and the old carpet.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and stared into Penny's eyes.

"This is just my imagination. You aren't really here. You're in the operating room."

"Of course I am Sheldon. You need me. Just like I need you."

Sheldon unfurled himself and leant against one of the chairs. It was an uncomfortable position, but he didn't care. He looked down, and saw Penny's hand atop his. He couldn't feel its warmth or pulse, but it made him feel better. Slowly, his gaze traveled up to her face. She was smiling down at him. He heard a knock on the door. Her smiled grew wider, before she faded away into nothingness. The door opened and Leonard peeked his head through.

"Sheldon, do you want anything?"

"Penny."

"Sheldon, I can't..."

"Leonard, please. Penny is being operated on as we speak. I do not feel hungry, or thirsty. I am awake, despite my entire body feeling exhausted. I cannot sleep, and will not sleep, until she is out of surgery. I do not need to talk to anyone. All I want is Penny."

Leonard nodded, before withdrawing his head. Turning to the others, he shook his head.

Sheldon stood and looked up at the monitor. Penny was still being operated on, but the urgency had subsided somewhat. Sheldon sank into a chair, completely drained. He willed himself to stay awake, but despite his best efforts, he couldn't stop his eyes closing.

**XXXXXXX**

"Dr. Cooper?"

Sheldon jumped, at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He blinked blearily and looked up. A tall man, was bent over him, examining him.

"Can I help you?" He throat was a little scratchy.

"We've finished the surgery. She's in a bad way and it will be a long road to recovery. She's in a medically induced coma, and we may have to operate on her again.

"What injuries did she suffer?"

"She suffered numerous lacerations and contusions to her head, arms, neck and chest. She suffered a TBI due to the force of the impact. She punctured a lung and suffered a thoracic spine injury. Like I said, she's in a bad way. We've done all we can for the moment. She's under observation here in the ICU, and we may have to operate again. You can go and see her." The doctor smiled down at him. "It's not all bad news. She's a fighter."

The doctor left the room. Sheldon looked up at the monitor. It had been switched off. He stood up and walked out the open door. The gang were sleeping in the chairs. He slowly walked towards the nurse's desk. Wordlessly, she pointed to the general direction of Penny's bed.

Sheldon pulled back the curtain and almost broke down again. He hurried over to her side, and grabbed her hand. It was warm, with a regular pulse. He smiled happily. Relief flooded his veins. He grabbed a chair, and slowly pulled it into place. He sat down and merely stared into her face. It was badly bruised, and her head was covered in a bandage. A tube had been fed into her throat, and the reassuring beeps told him, that her heart was still beating.

The sound of the curtain being drawn disturbed him. He looked up in fear and saw Jennifer and Wyatt. They looked exhausted. They hurried over to Penny, and Sheldon instinctively let go of her hand and backed away. Jennifer and Wyatt held onto Penny for dear life. He could hear both of them crying. He looked away pointedly. Not wanting to intrude, he quietly attempted to leave the room.

"Where are you going, son?" Wyatt had disengaged himself, and stood facing Sheldon.

"I am leaving you alone with your daughter."

"Sheldon, you aren't going. Penny needs you. You stay here." Wyatt pointed to the chair Sheldon had vacated.

Sheldon shuffled over to the seat. Wyatt grabbed him by the shoulder. He slowly extended his hand.

"You may not be married to our daughter, but you are one of the family now. If you two ever decide to get married, then you have my blessing."

Sheldon reluctantly shook Wyatt's hand. Thinking of the germ buildup, he let go quickly, and wiped his hand on his trousers. He looked up at Wyatt apologetically.

"Don't worry, son. Penny's told us about all your phobias and such."

Sheldon sat down, and reached out for Penny's hand. Jennifer and Wyatt sat opposite him.

"Do you guys want to be alone?" Leonard asked.

Jennifer and Wyatt looked up.

"Not at all. Grab some chairs and join us. Penny would love for all of you to be here." Jennifer smiled up at them.

Leonard stared at Sheldon, as he pulled a chair towards the bed, and sat down. The memory of Sheldon receiving the phone call was still fresh in his mind. Sheldon had been sitting in his spot, watching the TV, when his cell had rang. He remembered the color drain from his roommate's face, and the subsequent frantic pacing and yelling.

He knew Sheldon could become wound up and annoying, but this was different. Sheldon had eventually managed to blurt out that Penny had been involved in a collision, and that they needed to head to the hospital.

He remembered the car ride. He remembered speeding, and Sheldon sitting solemnly in the passenger seat. He remembered Sheldon pulling his cell from his pocket and dialing a number. Sheldon had raised the cell to his ear. He had paused before starting to talk. Having only heard half of the conversation, Leonard deduced the rest. He remembered realizing that Sheldon was talking to Penny's parents, informing them of the limited news available. He remembered Sheldon ending the call, and returning to his solemn state.

He blinked heavily. Sheldon's gaze hadn't been removed from Penny's face. He tapped Raj on the arm, and nodded to the exit. Raj nodded in acknowledgement, and tapped Howard on the arm. Leonard stood and left the cordoned off area. Raj, Howard, Bernadette, Jennifer and Wyatt followed.

"Leonard, why are we out here?" Wyatt asked, his voice a mere indignant hush.

"Sheldon needs to be alone, Wyatt. He's dealing with some pretty powerful stuff. I know you two are as well, but Sheldon's not one for emotion."

"That's an understatement," Howard quipped. Bernadette smacked him on the shoulder.

"Howard," she admonished.

Sheldon's grip on Penny's hand grew tighter. He felt exhausted, but didn't want to leave. He knew that he would have to leave eventually. He knew that he would pass out from exhaustion, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side.

A nurse walked towards the group. She had a serious expression on her face.

"I'm afraid that visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow morning."

They looked over at Sheldon.

"I'm not leaving," they heard. Sheldon was looking over at them. He released his grip on her hand. Standing up, he walked over to them.

"There is no way I am leaving Penny's side. I do not care if you call the police, I will not move."

The finality in his tone settled all debate. They all knew that he wasn't going to leave. Not now. Not until he knew that she was safe and healthy. He returned to her side, and resumed his tight grip on her hand, and his gaze upon her face.

**XXXXXXX**

"Dr. Hofstader told me that I would find you here."

Sheldon looked up and saw Professor Siebert looking down at him.

"Professor Siebert, I do not wish to be blunt, but why are you here?"

"How is she?" Siebert asked, sitting down while ignoring Sheldon's coarse tone.

"Stable for the moment. You still haven't answered my question."

"I told Dr. Hofstader to inform you, that you are in line for a disciplinary for your lack of attendance at work. I can see now, why you failed to arrive today. I have informed the board of your current predicament, and they have given you indefinite compassionate leave. You can return to work as soon as you deem fit."

"Thank you."

"Dr. Cooper, I believed that you have a touch phobia." Professor Siebert relaxed in his chair.

"It's a germ phobia," he corrected, annoyance in his voice. "Besides, I am holding Penny's hand."

"I know what you are going through, Dr. Cooper." Sheldon looked up at Professor Siebert. Sadness had filled his eyes. "I was told that you defied the rules on visiting hours."

"I merely pointed out that there was no way they could force me to leave..."

"Dr. Cooper, I've been in this position before. My first wife was diagnosed with cancer. She fought it through chemotherapy and the treatments that made her sicker than she already was. I wasn't as blunt as yourself, but like you, the nurses saw that visiting hours didn't apply to me. I sat by her side as minutes turned to hours, which turned into days, which turned into weeks. I sat by her side as she withered before my eyes. I tried with all my power to help her. She fought to the end. I realize that this isn't exactly the same situation, but I can see that there is no way that you are leaving. So I'll leave you be."

Siebert stood up. Sheldon's gaze had returned to Penny. As he reached the curtain, Siebert stopped.

"One final thing, Dr. Cooper. Remember to eat. She needs your strength as much as you. You're fighting this together."

Siebert left the confines of the secluded ward. He passed Leonard and Raj, nodding at them curtly.

**XXXXXXX**

Leonard sighed heavily. The apartment was strangely empty. Sheldon was still at the hospital. Penny had improved substantially, and hadn't needed a second round of surgery. She was still unconscious, but Sheldon had remained with her. It had become a ritual for Leonard to drop by the ward, before and after work. Each morning, he would drop off a fresh set of clothes, and each night provide take out for Sheldon to eat.

It had been weeks since the accident. The building's occupants had each turned up at the apartment, and offered their prayers. Leonard didn't have the heart to tell them that it was all fake. He merely smiled, thanked them and graciously took their gifts of food. Surprisingly, most of his neighbors could cook really well. Jennifer and Wyatt were staying in a nearby hotel, but regularly visited him. They sat in an almost stunned silence each time. Eating a meal, which had been prepared or ordered, didn't seem to matter.

Each time he visited Sheldon and Penny for an extended period, he was met with a stoic silence. Sheldon refused to divert his attention for any prolonged amount of time. Eating was done quickly, and the cartons unceremoniously dumped in the trash can. Leonard wouldn't spend much time there. It felt like he was intruding. He had persuaded Howard, Bernadette and Raj to look in on them both from time to time. He knew that they did. Bernadette would make Howard go, and Raj would go anyway. One night, he left Sheldon with Raj, and headed home wearily.

Arriving home, he crashed onto the couch, and reached out at Sheldon's spot. The butt print was still visible. He looked at the adjoining cushion. A smaller, rounder print was visible. He knew it was Penny's. He let his head fall back and his eyes close. Images of Penny and Sheldon together formed in his mind's eye, as he drifted towards sleep. His dreams started and ended abruptly, but centered on a common theme. Penny and Sheldon. He knew that whatever happened, they would pull through it together.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. The ringtone sounded, ensuring he was awake. It was Sheldon's personal ringtone. He unlocked the cell and held it to his ear.

"Leonard?"

"Yeah. It's me, Sheldon. What's happening?"

"Penny's awake."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Last chapter. Shorter than the others. Look out for the sequel (which has yet to be titled.)

**XXXXXXX**

"That's right, Leonard. She is awake." Sheldon knew he was gushing, but elation filled every fibre in his body. Behind him, doctors and nurses were examining Penny. Her eyes had fluttered open, and Sheldon had nearly awoken the entire ward yelling for a nurse. He ended the call, and turned back to face Penny. The sight of a doctor directly behind him, made him jump.

"I have called her parents and her friends. They will be here as soon as possible," Sheldon informed him happily.

"Dr. Cooper, can I have a word?" The doctor's expression was grave.

"Yes." Hesitation had crept into his voice.

"Dr. Cooper, while Penny is awake, there has been little response. We can only assume that the brain injury she suffered has had some rather unfortunate side effects."

"Will she be okay?" Sheldon demanded. The doctor shuffled uncomfortably.

"Dr. Cooper I have grown accustomed to the inevitable task of informing patient's families of bad news. However, at this present moment in time, I simply don't know. Her accident was serious. The full extent of her injuries, especially to her brain, will, only now, surface. The most we can do is sit and wait."

"That's not good enough!" Sheldon knew his voice was slowly getting louder. A rather large part of him didn't seem to care. In fact it was a voice encouraging him. "Penny is laying in that bed, and you have no clue as to why she isn't talking or moving?"

"She has eye movement. We can set up equipment for her to be able to communicate..." The doctor tried to reason.

"Not good enough. Penny relies on a vocabulary that your machines will probably be unable to decipher." Sheldon dismissed him. "Penny relies on the use of her speech, and I demand that you make her better."

"Dr. Cooper, there is nothing we can do for the moment. The most we can do, is to setup the equipment, and inform Penny of how to use it. Over time, provided she can hear us, she will be able to use it."

Sheldon nodded angrily. He returned to Penny's bed.

"Leave!" He spat. Penny's eyes were fixed upon him. He looked down into them, sorrow started to seep from beneath the thick, protective facade. "It seems as if the doctors don't know what's wrong. They are going to set up a device which reads your eye movements, and correlates them based on complicated software. A version is used by Stephen Hawking. Hopefully, with training, you will be able to communicate."

The ward doors opened, and Penny's parents, along with the gang appeared. They rushed over to Penny.

"A moment," Sheldon pronounced. The group stopped.

"Sheldon, we are here to speak to Penny." Jennifer looked at him disapprovingly.

"Which is why I beg for a moment of your time." His calm exterior belied the swirling emotions, that made his stomach turn. He walked away into a secluded area of the ward. Begrudgingly, they followed.

"Penny suffered brain injuries, as a result of her accident..." Sheldon started.

"We know this Sheldon," Jennifer interrupted angrily.

"But, you do not know of the results of said brain injuries. Penny is unable to speak, move, or do anything, bar move her eyes. The doctors at this hospital seem unable or unwilling to do anything about it. They are setting Penny up with equipment similar to Stephen Hawking, which will, eventually, enable her to communicate."

Sheldon looked at Jennifer.

"On a more personal note, I would like to apologize."

"For what?" Wyatt asked.

"Not protecting your daughter. I believe that she was in the car, because I rushed her into returning to work. Had I not, she would still be fine, and not in that hospital bed."

"Give us a minute," Jennifer asked the group. She looked at Wyatt pointedly. He nodded before heading over to Penny with the gang. "You listen to me, Sheldon Cooper. You do not go blaming yourself for her accident."

"The evidence suggests..."

"That's bullshit, Sheldon." He was momentarily stunned by her forthright words. "The person responsible for the accident, was the idiot who drove, drunk, into my daughter's car! You did nothing but what anyone else would do. Penny needs work. Despite hating it, it would have been good for her to get back into a routine. So you stop this thinking right now. You didn't do this to her! I don't want to hear of that kind of talk again, right!"

Sheldon nodded.

"Okay then," her frown had been replaced with a smile. She snaked her arm around Sheldon's and walked him over to Penny. He had squirmed uncomfortably, initially, but slowly began to relax. Jennifer released him, as they reached the bed.

**XXXXXXX**

Various members of the gang, and Penny's parents cycled in and out of the ward. The equipment had been set up, and Penny had managed to get it to work rather quickly. Slowly but surely, she was starting to return to normal. Speech alluded her, but small improvements, felt like huge achievements, to the ever present Sheldon.

"Nurse! Doctor!" Sheldon remembered shouting. Penny had squeezed his hand. It had been ever so slight, but he had felt it. He had been so happy.

He remembered the moment, Penny smiled. It was early in the morning. He had fallen sleep, his head on the side of her bed. She had squeezed his hand, to wake him. She smiled at him. He had woken up the ward, and possibly a couple of levels above and below. The doctors and nurses were amazed with her progress. Each time she made an improvement, they congratulated him. He brushed them off, citing it as her achievement. He seemed to fail to comprehend their well-meaning.

Penny's leaps and bounds seemed to only happen, when she was alone with Sheldon. He deduced that she waited for everyone to leave, before revealing her latest improvement.

The first time she nodded, Sheldon nearly past out from excitement. The equipment had been taken away. There was no real need of it anymore. Months had passed since the accident. Sheldon's obligations over rent and such had been cared for by the rest of the gang. Raj had moved into Penny's apartment, and kept it in good order. The gang had turned up in rotations, and kept Penny and Sheldon abreast of the latest news. Jennifer and Wyatt had moved back home to Nebraska. Seeing Sheldon, with their daughter, enforced the feeling that she was in safe hands.

Wyatt hadn't said much to Sheldon, but a grasp of the shoulder meant more than words. Jennifer had cuckolded Sheldon into agreeing to tell them, when Penny would be going home.

Months had turned into a year. It had been a long year, but Penny was sitting up and all of her motor functions had returned to normal. Speech, while it had come back, was a little labored. Words were slowly and quietly uttered. Doctors, unable to see any reason for keeping her at the hospital, discharged her.

Sheldon had come to an agreement with Leonard. To ensure Penny's continued recovery, Leonard and Penny would swap apartments.

Penny swung her legs off the bed, and gingerly pushed herself into a standing position. Her legs buckled from the weight. Sheldon reached out and steadied her. Her eyes watered, and winced in pain as she walked. Doctors had proscribed painkillers, but Penny denied them. She knew it would hurt to walk, but she expected it. As one large group, they slowly shuffled out of the hospital and then, home.

**XXXXXXX**

"Sheldon. I'm... Fine." Penny breathed heavily. Sheldon was mollycoddling her. It had been over a week since her return home, and Sheldon, despite his well-meaning motives, was starting to stifle her. "Go. To. Work."

"But, what if you need me?"

"Then, I'll... Call you. Go. To. Work." She smiled up at him. She was sat in the armchair, various pieces of fruit, food and fluids around her. She picked up a bottle and slowly opened it. Sheldon made to help her, but she looked up at him threateningly.

"No. Go. To. Work, Sheldon." He looked down at her skeptically. Slowly he gave in, and grabbed his keys. He waved one last goodbye, before opening the door. Greeted by the sight of Leonard, they walked down the stairs together.

Penny grabbed the remote, and switched on the TV. Sheldon, had allowed her use of his DVD collection, only if hers was "insufficient." Slowly, she pushed herself up into a standing position. She hobbled over to the TV and grabbed the mountain of DVDs. Carefully, she pulled the box-set of Star Trek: The Original Series out from under the mountain. Opening the first case, she slowly extracted the DVD and placed it carefully into the player.

She hobbled over to the armchair. She stopped, and slowly looked over at Sheldon's spot. She smiled, mischievously. Limping over to Sheldon's spot, she grabbed her blanket, and pillow and made herself comfortable. Grabbing the remote, she pressed play.

Almost instantly, she was immersed in the world of Star Trek. She marveled to herself, that she was actually watching Star Trek. A program which not even seven previously, she would have labeled as nerdy. She could now see why Sheldon and Leonard loved the show. While she was sometimes bored, she could understand the appeal. Her favorite incarnation of Star Trek was the original. While she wouldn't admit it, she loved it. She loved all the characters, especially Spock. She knew Sheldon was obsessed with the emotionless Vulcan, and tried to emulate him, but she could see the similarities between them.

She could see that while both Sheldon and Spock repressed emotion, each were capable of great expressions of it. While Sheldon was compared to Spock, she knew that his heart was both true and full of feeling. She lost track of time, as she watched each episode unfold in front of her eyes. DVD replaced DVD as she burnt through the first season.

It was mid afternoon, when she began to feel herself doze off. It became harder to watch the show before her. Her view of the apartment changed. The edges of her vision began to darken, as her eyes closed.

**XXXXXXX**

Her eyes snapped open. Sheldon's hand was on her shoulder. A disapproving look was plastered over his face.

"You're in my spot!"

"Sheldon, I was comfortable. And watching TV!"

"You were watching my DVDs!" His voice sounded mildly outraged, but she knew he wasn't really.

"You said I could,"

"Penny, I..." Sheldon stopped, and turned back to look at her. "Penny, your voice."

"What about it?"

"It's fine."

"What are you talking about, Sheldon?" Penny stretched out, but a bolt of pain caused her to recoil.

"Penny, your speech is no longer impaired by breaks. You sound normal, and coherent."

Penny looked up at him. Realization dawned on her face. Her body ached, but he was right. It wasn't difficult to speak.

"Sheldon, my entire body aches from being in the same position too long. I'm pleased that I can talk normally again, but can you get me some of the painkillers?"

Sheldon nodded and hurried over to the kitchen counter. He grabbed a fresh bottle of water, and filled a glass. Grabbing the packet of painkillers, he rushed back over to Penny. He handed her the glass, and carefully extracted two pills. He handed them to her, one at a time, and she swallowed them, washing them down. She relaxed in the spot, and sighed. Sheldon perched himself on the armrest of the armchair.

"Penny, are you hungry for food?" Sheldon asked softly. Penny nodded, and she heard Sheldon rush around. She could hear him talking, no doubt to the Thai restaurant. She heard her usual order, and smiled. She heard him hang up.

"Sheldon? Thank you, honey."

"For what, Penny?"

She smiled.

"Everything."


End file.
